


Accidental Punches

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland/Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Cheerleader Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Clary is me at Isabelle lightwood fuck off, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Clary Fray, Gay Panic, Lesbian Clary Fray, Lesbian disaster Clary so true, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: An accidental punch leads to Clary Fray asking her 7-month-old crush, Isabelle Lightwood, out. Or is it the other way around?Anyway, Clary isnotsurviving this.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Accidental Punches

**Author's Note:**

> arsistiel on twitter/tumblr/instagram. 
> 
> [all mistakes are mine.]

The first thing she sees when she enters the corridor is Alec and Magnus.

The cheerleader is on his football-captain-boyfriend’s back, laughing as Alec turns his head to give him a very-in-love smile. Around them is Raphael, Underhill, Raj and the other football team members, all chattering and rolling their eyes at the domesticity of the couple. They are used to it. Well, the whole school is, at this point.

The group isn’t the usual whole-team-of-asshole-cool-kids. They technically are the _ ‘cool kids’ _ but actually  _ nice _ -cool kids. They are good people, they all genuinely care about each other. Which is why Clary, and the rest of the school, likes them.

Simon is there too, right beside Raphael, who looks uninterested as usual. They are probably waiting for Jace, their boyfriend always tends to be late. But that’s not why Clary is looking at the huddle, her eyes are searching through it, trying to find one specific person. 

Though, disappointment hits her when she can’t find Izzy there.

Simon catches Clary’s gaze and waves enthusiastically, whispering to Raphael and giving him a quick peck on the lips (Raphael smiles, he  _ never _ smiles except when with his boyfriends) before excusing himself. 

Magnus looks at her and gestures for her to come over, so does the rest (Except Alec, who just gives her a tight lipped smile). But Clary just shakes her head, she has to go to her Matheletes meeting.

Simon stalks over to her. “Hey, you ready for the meet?”

“Yeah,” Clary replies, her gaze still fixed the group.

“Izzy’s late today,” Simon tells her scandalously. “She’ll be here in a few, Jace’s with her.”

Clary’s 7 month old raging crush on Isabelle Lightwood - captain of the cheerleading squad and the one who basically  _ everyone,  _ straight or not, has a crush on - is not really a secret. 

It’s like, everybody seems to know. Well, Clary isn’t exactly subtle too.

Clary turns to him, as if taken by surprise. “Oh?” then sighs, “Okay then,” and she starts to walk towards the maths lab, Simon following her, they’re probably getting late for the meeting.

“Dude,” Simon chuckles, “you’re so gay.” he pokes her shoulder.

Clary rolls her eyes. “I am,” she mutters, then can’t help but smile when she remembers how Izzy asked her what skirt she should wear to Clary’s Matheletes face off  next week. 

It, the crush, started a year ago when Simon, Raphael and Jace became a thing and Simon started to sit with the football team for lunch, better known as ‘the gang’. Simon asked Clary to sit with them so she doesn’t feel lonely, now that her only best friend is dating two of the jocks, and the rest of the jocks welcomed her with huge smiles. Except one, who rather gave her smug smirks and winks. Who flirted with her and giggled at every awkward thing she said.

Clary and Izzy are friends. Just  _ friends. _ Sure Izzy flirts with her sometimes but Clary assumes that how Izzy is-- flirtatious, cheery, beautiful.

“Aw,” Simon pokes her shoulder again, noticing the smile on her face. “You’re so gay for her”

Clary clicks her tongue in irritation, Simon's finger pokes her shoulder at the same spot and he knows that Clary hates that. “Okay, stop.”

“Maybe you should make your move on her,” Simon continues, “If I did, you can too. And my gay panic is worst than you. Yet,” he grins proudly, “I have two beautiful boyfriends.”

He’s been trying to encourage her ever since she slipped up and told him about her crush, as if it wasn’t already obvious. Simon isn't a great role model but he tries, he’s also the one who freaks out over the smallest of interactions between her and Izzy. So atleast, Clary has moral support.

“Come on,” he pokes Clary’s arm again. “What’s the worst that can happen? You’ll pass out mid-sentence while asking her out?”

“Stop,” Clary groans, shifting away from Simon, and bringing her hand up to slap the back of head in annoyance. Though Simon knowingly grins and ducks just as Clary is about to slap his head.

Which leads to Clary ending up hitting the person who’s rushing by them, right in the head, where she intended to hit her best friend instead.

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian!”

Izzy. Clary ends up hitting Izzy.

Izzy turns around. And as if on instinct, her fist is making contact with Clary’s cheekbone.

Damn, Isabelle can hit.

And damn, does Clary like strong women.

_ Not the time to be homosexual. _

Clary groans as her face falls to the side, her hand coming up to her face. 

“Bro!” Simon exclaims, seemingly at Izzy. 

_ “Shit,”  _ Comes Izzy’s voice. Clary sees her standing there with her eyes wide, her fist still up as if she was preparing for another punch. “Oh my god, Clary, I thought you were--”

Then, Isabelle’s rushing to Clary’s side, placing her hands on Clary’s shoulders as she holds her. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were Sebastian. Goddamit.” 

Izzy fingers brush against Clary’s open hair and tucks them behind her ear in one quick and swift motion. Clary’s heart races at a speed she assumes is not healthy when Izzy lifts Clary’s chin to meet her face. Clary rubs her cheek, it throbs, but she’s now focusing on Izzy who’s suddenly meeting her eyes. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Izzy says, cupping Clary’s face to observe her face, her thumb lightly brushing against it. It’s red.

“I-It’s,” Clary swallows, her hands falling to her side, “It’s alright, I- my fault first, ugh, it was my fault--” Izzy lightly blows on her cheekbone.

Clary is not surviving this.

“Does it hurt?” Izzy asks, her face concerned. “Right. Stupid question, let’s go to the nurse’s office”

“Nothing to see here, people. Get back to wherever.” she says in a stern voice to the students around them. Clary now realizes that a few people are looking at them, the gang in the corner is staring at them, confused and concerned. Simon has now backed up, leaving his best friend all to Izzy.

Clary wants to say that  _ ‘it’s alright’ _ or that she’s getting late for Matheletes, but Izzy is grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the hallway.

Clary’s only human, her mind blanks out.

The nurse (as always) is out, so Izzy opts for getting some ointment from Mr. Garroway, their consullor, and applying it on Clary’s face for her. Her fingers are warm and gentle on Clary’s skin and her face is hovering right above Clary’s, her glossy red lips in Clary’s eyesight. 

Clary is  _ not  _ surviving this.

Though, when she presses her finger a little too hard on the reddened spot, Clary hisses. 

“Sorry,” Izzy whispers, and gently blows on the wound. Her breath is so warm and comforting.

“It’s alright,” Clary replies with a hitched breath. 

This is probably the longest, and the closest, they’ve ever been alone. And the silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, but it’s slightly awkward, for Clary anyway because well, her whole body is reacting to this closeness.

Clary crosses her legs, tight. “Was... Sebastian, you know, was being a dick again?” she decides to ask, breaking the quiet, it’s getting overwhelming. “You know, you thought I was him so you-- you know.”

Izzy shrugs. “The dick bumped my shoulder two times and tried to grab my waist.” 

Sebastian is really a dick, the whole school knows that he’s trying to get Izzy to go on a date with him. And Izzy has outright told him a big fat ‘no’. Now, male ego is fragile so of course he sees it as a challenge and tries to bother Izzy any chance he gets. 

Clary despises him, she just wants to grab his goddamn face and knee him in the nose as many times as she could. Don’t get her wrong, she doesn’t really side with violence - unless it’s needed, and in this case, it is. All of the gang, especially Alec and Jace, have the same feelings towards the guy, but Izzy always holds them off, she can take care of herself. 

She’s Isabelle Lightwood, after all, the girl who sprained a guy’s hand just last year, because she saw him touch a freshman non-consensual and very inappropriately.

“Oh,” Clary murmurs.

Izzy hums. “Okay, all done,” she says, giving the wound another warm blow and then standing, stretching her arm out to help Clary up.

Clary smiles up at her. “Thanks,” she replies, sliding her hand into Izzy’s soft palm and pulling herself on her legs. 

Izzy clicks her tongue, tilting her head as she looks at Clary. She slowly reaches out and tucks a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear. Again. “I shouldn’t have done that,” she says with guilt. 

“It’s alright, Iz,” Clary repeats, yet again, and squeezes their conjoined hand in reassurance.

If Clary didn’t know any better, she’d say that Izzy was smiling at that nickname. 

“I still feel a little guilty,” Izzy tells her, “How about, I redeem myself over a cup of coffee, you free after school?”

Clary gaps.  _ Is Isabelle Lightwood…? _ Okay, no, she said “redeem herself” she means this as an apology. Right?

_ “What’s the worst that can happen? You’ll pass out mid-sentence while asking her out?” _

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Clary replies after a second, her heart thrumming in her chest.

“Amazing,” Izzy grins. “Um, I kind of need my hand back.”

Clary didn’t realize that she’s been holding on to Izzy’s hand, it makes a blush creep up to her cheeks as she lets go. “Sorry.”

Izzy releases a breathy chuckle. “Meet me in the parking lot after school, then,” she says, looking at Clary with a certain glint in her  _ beautiful  _ dark eyes. “We can go somewhere from there”

“Okay,” Clary feels weak in the knees.

“Okay.” Izzy repeats. And then she’s leaning forward and pressing her lips right below Clary’s aided wound. “See you later, Clary,” her lips brush against the other girl’s skin.

And the other girl knows that  _ she is not surviving this. _

“It can be a date,” The words spill out of Clary’s mouth, and she freezes, her heart racing.

Izzy pulls back, and stares into Clary’s eyes for a second. She, Isabelle Lightwood, looks like she’s been taken by surprise. 

Then a grin tugs up of her face. “It’s a date then.”

When Clary finds her ability to speak without a stutter, Izzy’s swaying her hips and walking out of the door, not forgetting to throw a wink before disappearing outside in the corridor.

_ “You’re so gay for her,” _ Clary can  _ hear  _ Simon’s voice ringing in her head.


End file.
